Healing
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: (a continuation of the oneshot 'Scarred')- Lindsay is slowly recuperating from the horrific events in Germany. her life will never be the same, but will she be able to cope with life after what's happened? and what will happen once the press gets wind of the tragedy? it's only the beginning for Lindsay as she struggles to heal and have as normal a life as she possibly can.


***sigh* well, I didn't really plan on doing this... 'Scarred' was supposed to be the one and only thing HC related that I was ever going to write... BUT, I thought I'd expand a bit on the idea of Lindsay's life after her rescue. after all, I must admit that I find it an interesting concept. so anywho, I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will do Lindsay justice: SHE DESERVES A HAPPY ENDING, DANG IT! xD**

******Disclaimer: do I _REALLY_ have to put a disclaimer here? I DON'T OWN HUMAN CENTIPEDE! Tom Six does, and he should be ashamed -_- I only own Alexander**

* * *

Lindsay wasn't sure how long she laid there in that hospital bed. She'd barely had any sleep for the past several days. She couldn't get the images out of her inner eye. She couldn't get the screams and the whimpers and pleads from her mind. They tormented her almost constantly. The only relief she got from the horrible images was whenever her parents came to see her. Or whenever Alexander came to check up on her during his lunch breaks. Alexander, the one she had to thank for everything. Lindsay knew she hadn't exactly treated the detective very well during her first few days in the hospital, even though he was as patient and as nice as he could be to her. _"I owe him"_ she thought one morning as said man entered her room.

"good morning, Lindsay" he said slowly.

"morning, Detective Müller" Lindsay said quietly, sitting up a bit in the bed as he approached.

"please, call me Alexander" he said, moving to sit in the chair by her bedside. "how are you feeling this morning, Lindsay?"

the brunette shrugged. "better, I guess"

"well that's good to hear" Alexander said, reaching over and putting his hand on her arm.

"Detect- uh, Alexander?"

"yes?"

"have you...?" Lindsay hesitated.

"have I what?"

"have you... told anyone?" she fiddled nervously with a strand of her long hair. "I-I mean, about..." she felt tears in her eyes. "what happened to me?" the last few words came out in a whisper.

"only the detectives at the station, Lindsay" Alexander said. "they needed to know as much as possible to help you"

"but no one else knows, right?" Lindsay asked anxiously. "no... no news people or anything?"

"of course not" Alexander shook his head. "I would never tell anyone else about what's happened"

"positive?"

"of course"

Lindsay nodded slowly. "I-I'm sorry to question you-"

"no, don't be" Alexander said quickly. "I don't blame you for not wanting this to get out... and I swear to you it won't"

Lindsay nodded again, looking down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "um... when are my parents getting here?"

"I called them a few minutes before I came to see you" Alexander said. "they're speaking with your doctors, but they'll be here as soon as they can" the young detective slowly turned to look at the wheelchair in a corner of the room by the door. "Lindsay?"

"yes?"

"have you... I mean..." Alexander rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "have you had a chance to use that?" he nodded toward the wheelchair.

Lindsay followed his gaze, her expression instantly turning to one of disgust. "I don't even _want_ that thing" she said stiffly. "I keep _telling them_ I don't want it-!"

"it might help you to get out of this room for a while" Alexander said.

"_no!_" Lindsay said sharply. "I'm _not_ getting in that thing!"

"you need to get out of this room, Lindsay" Alexander said gently. "I'd..." he glanced at his watch. Yes, he still had a bit of time. "I'd be happy to... to go outside with you for a bit"

the brunette sighed heavily, looking hesitant. She was itching to get out of the hospital room, but she did _not_ want to go in the wheelchair. "okay" she finally mumbled, a slightly defeated look crossing her face.

Alexander stood and walked over to the wheelchair, slowly wheeling it over by the bed. He went to help her from the bed, but Lindsay instantly stopped him. "I-I can get out myself" she said stubbornly.

"Lindsay-"

"I _can!_" she said, a little sharper then she'd intended. "I _can_" she repeated, a little softer.

Alexander looked like he wanted to protest, but he sighed and nodded slowly, moving to stand behind the wheelchair, holding onto the handles so it wouldn't move. Lindsay slowly pulled the bed sheets off of her, and managed to get her legs over the edge of the bed. They were a bit sore, and she felt the color drain from her face when she saw the heavy bandages around her knees. She slowly tried to maneuver herself from the bed and into the seat of the wheelchair, but she slipped and nearly fell to the floor. Alexander quickly shot forward and managed to grab her before she could fall. Her feet were on the cold hospital floor, and when she tried to bend her knees slightly, she found she couldn't do it, her legs just wanted to crumple limply beneath her. "Lindsay!" Alexander said, quickly scooping her into his arms. "verdammt noch mal, you've got to be more careful!" Lindsay sighed in frustration, tears welling up in her eyes as Alexander slowly lowered her into the wheelchair. "you know, it..." he hesitated. "it doesn't mean you're weak, just because you might need help sometimes-"

"don't talk to me like I'm a little kid" Lindsay sneered. "you have _no_ idea what I'm feeling...!" she cut herself off, sighing again. She knew she shouldn't raise her voice at him, but she was just getting so fed up with... well, everything.

"it's okay" Alexander said gently, moving behind the chair and taking hold of the handles, slowly turning it and wheeling her out of the room.

It would be her first time out of the hospital, out of that room, in over a week.

* * *

**and cue the end of chapter 1. what do you think? I'm hopefully going to get going with the next chapter soon, so hang in there mah peeps! oh, and btw, if there's anyone out there who likes to imagine a story in their mind as they read, like I do, for some reason, I've always pictured Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Alexander (except with a German accent, of course). just thought I'd let y'all know that. OH, and just like for 'Scarred', I got the translations from Google, so if anything is incorrect for some reason, I apologize =D**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**

**German/English translations  
"verdammt noch mal!" - "damn it!"**


End file.
